Pick Me
by iareClarisse
Summary: A songfic Pick ME by Justin Bieber. Mikan and Natsume's confession One-shot!


**Pick Me**

Summary: A songfic Pick ME by Justin Bieber. Mikan and Natsume's confession One-shot!

N/A: I hope you all like it

Mikan's class: 15 years old

**Woah oh yeah  
(Woah oh yeah)  
Eh Eh  
(we're chillin with the RCC - The Real Crystal Crew)  
Woah oh oh yeah**

Mikan was walking to the Middle School Division since she was too early for class. Every guy that passes by Mikan would drool, gawk or stare at her beauty; she was like a Goddess to every guy in the school. Ever since Mikan turned into a teenager, she changed her attitude from a clumsy and idiotic girl into a well-mannered, smart and hot teenager. She would put her hair down and put light make-up on her face. Every free period she will either study her lessons of do her assignments. She learned to think before to act and to be very kind to others. She even learned to stop hugging Hotaru and just hug her when needed. Indeed she is one heck of a girl. She also became a special star and a Dangerous Ability student upon discovering her other alice which were steal, erase and copy or SEC alice. She was the campus sweetheart and the most sought of girl in the academy.

**You're the finest girl I've ever seen  
And I wonder do you know this  
That every guy you meet winds up catchin feelins for ya  
You can have any of 'em  
You can take your pick  
But you need to check with me Girl I promise I'm legit, yeah  
Ya we'll be going to the movies  
In the theater holding hands  
I'll walk you home from school  
I'll walk you to your classes  
Playing my 360 as you be my best friend**

**But most of all baby doll you'll be my love love love**

Mikan entered her room and greeted her classmates. "Ohayou minna-san!"

"Ohayou Mikan-chan!" greeted the class back in unision.

The guys then started to crowd over Mikan and asked her several question like:

I LOVE YOU MIKAN SAMA!

MARRY ME MIKAN-SAMA!

BE MY GIRLFRIEND MIKAN-SAMA!

ILY MIKAN-SAMA PLEASE BE MINE!

GO OUT WITH ME MIKAN-SAMA

KISS ME MIKAN-SAMA

And it goes on . . . . . .

Unknown to them there was a pair of crimson eyed guy that was burning in jealousy. Mikan was getting suffocated because of the attempt hugging and kissing of guys to her. Suddenly all of the guys clothes were in fire and some were thrown across the room.

"AAHHH!" screamed the fan boys.

Mikan looked at her best friend and saw her blow the tip of her baka cannon 1.0.

"Thanks Hotaru and Ohayou!" greeted Mikan.

"No problem baka. That would be 100 rabbits for using my baka cannon on those fan boys." Said Hoatru emotionlessly.

The people who saw this and Mikan sweatdropped and thought, "She really loves money."

"Um . . . okay Hotaru." Mikan then paid Hotaru and went back to her seat and be greeted by Ruka Nogi.

"Ohayou Mikan-san!" greeted Ruka

"Ohayou Ruka-pyon and Natsume" replied Mikan back to Ruka

"Hn" was Natsume's reply

"Quite being rude today meanie!" Mikan retorted to him.

"Shut up polka you're making my ears bleed"

"UGH! I don't wear those stupid underwear anymore NATSUME NO BAKA"

"Whatever polka dots"

And their bickering continues but was stopped when Narumi came in ahem I mean danced his way in.

"Yo class!" Narumi said coolly while doing an upside down peace sign.

The class gasped and where shocked at Narumi-sensei's entrance. It wasn't gay-ish anymore and Narumi-sensei looked coo and handsome.

"Ohayou Narumi-sensei" replied the class except Hotaru and Natsume.

Then classes continues . . . . . . . . . Unknown to our brunette that there was a pair of crimson eye staring at her while reading his manga. It was none other than Natsume Hyuuga. Yes Natsume Hyuuga. He has fallen in love with the brunette since they were 10 and now that they are 15 his love for her has grown stronger.

RING! RING!

"Class dismissed" said Jinno-sensei

"At last it's dismissal" Mikan sighed.

"Today was a bummer" Anna said.

"Yeah Jinno-sensei almost killed me with all of those problems that are to solve" Koko laughed

"I didn't expect that Misaki-sensei will give us super hard formulas" said Nonoko.

"Hey guy got to go need to go to the library for the project, Ja!" said Mikan

"Ja ne Mikan-chan said the group

Mikan teleported herself to the library so than not fan boy will see her. Mikan arrived at the library and looked for a book that is about Japan's History.

"Why does Natsume need to be my partner (sigh)." Mikan thought

_**Flashback**_

"_Yo class!" Narumi said coolly while doing an upside down peace sign._

_The class gasped and where shocked at Narumi-sensei's entrance. It wasn't gay-ish anymore and Narumi-sensei looked coo and handsome._

"_Ohayou Narumi-sensei" replied the class except Hotaru and Natsume._

"_Narumi-sensei then pops in again. Before I forget to tell you class, we will have a project regarding Japan's history and it will be by pairs meaning your partner will be you partner. Ja!" Narumi sensei stated_

"_Natsume come to my dorm at 6, we'll talk about our project" Mikan said._

"_Whatever little girl"_

_**End of Flashback**_

"Japan, Japan, Japan" Mikan silently whispered to herself not to disturb the others.

Mikan then found a book and borrowed the book.

She went to wherever her feet takes her and she saw that her feet took her to the Sakura tree. Mikan sat down and leaned on its trunk to rest. While she was resting or daydreaming a fire caster was on a branch stalking her. It was Natsume Hyuuga. He had the urge to kiss her lips but he fought it.

He slowly went down and approached the brunette. Mikan felt a presence and found out that it was Natsume. He sat down and leaned at the opposite side of the trunk and rested while his arms on his nape.

"Do you like someone, Natsume" asked Mikan out of the blue.

"Hn" was his reply but deep down he wants to confess his love for Mikan.

"What about you polka, do you love someone?" asked Natsume.

Suddenly an image of Natsume appeared on her mind and she began blushing. Yes, it is true that Mikan Sakura has fallen head over heels at Natsume Hyuuga since they were 10 years old.

"Yes" Mikan answered back.

Natsume was burning with jealousy so he decided to ask who he is or he'll burn that guy to crisps.

"Who is he?" asked Natsume.

Mikan was shocked because he didn't expect the Natsume Hyuuga to ask her that kind of question so she just said, "Why do you even care as if you are jealous" Mikan replied.

"Tell me or I'll burn you into crisps" angrily Natsume said.

"FYI Natsume I can nullify your fire are you starting to get stupid." Mikan replied

"Tch, Just tell me polka. Who the hell is the goddamn guy?" asked Natsume who was now super angry.

Mikan began laughing so hard that Natsume wondered why she was laughing because it was weird.

"HAHAHA! I-It's y-you that I love baka! HAHAHA! Mikan replied while laughing

**You should be pick me  
So tell me can you dig it  
I'm everything you need girl  
So tell me can you dig it  
I'll always be your number one number one fan (dig that)  
And I should be your one and only man  
You should pick me  
So tell me can you dig it  
Think of how good that it could be girl  
So tell me can you dig it  
I'll always be your number one number one fan(dig that)  
And I should be your one and only man  
You should pick me**

**Yeah, you should pick me girl **

Natsume's eyes widen and asked her, "Are you kidding"

"No of course not and I know you will just reject me so sayona-

Natsume cut her by kissing her. Mikan of course was surprised that her mind wasn't able to process what was happening but then she responded to the kiss. Natsume slowly deepened the kiss. Time passed by and they were having a hot make-out session. They parted since they both needed air.

"I love you too baka" Natsume said.

Mikan was speechless, shocked and so surprised. She didn't expect that Natsume would love her back.

"Mikan, ever since when we were ten I fell in love with you and you are the reason I am living for." Natsume said.

Mikan hugged her and replied, "Me too Natsume."

Natsume smiled at Mikan and kissed her. This time it was a very passionate and sweet kiss. They broke apart and stared at each other's eyes. It was pretty obvious that both of them were blushing madly.

"Will you be my girlfriend Mikan?" asken Natsume

"I would love to be your girlfriend!" said Mikan happily.

Natsume then carried Mikan bridal style to Mikan's room even though she was protesting and saying she can walk to her room but Natsume ignored her and told her to just cherish the moment.

Unbeknownst to them there were to people watching them or I mean videoing them and capturing their moment. It was none other than Imai Hotaru and Ruka Nogi being blackmailed by Hotaru.

"RICH! RICH! RICH!" Hotaru kept on repeating.

Ruka sighed as she watched Hotaru watch the video of the two lovebirds.

Natsume and Mikan arrived at Mikan's room and went in. Since they have no plan to go to the canteen, Mikan decided to cook food for the both of them. Natsume just look around her room while Mikan prepared beef curry. After Mikan was done cooking he called Natsume to eat before the food gets to cold. Mikan and Natsume both ate happily while talking to each other.

After eating Mikan washed the dishes while Natsume read the book Mikan borrowed in the library. They started doing their project and finished it around 11pm. Natsume asked Mikan if he can sleep in her room. Mikan agreed and changed into her night gown. After changing she saw Natsume sleeping in her bed.

"Natsume get out of my bed" shouted Mikan.

"Why would I my dear girlfriend" teased Natsume.

Mikan sighed and went to bed because he was too tired to fight with Natsume. Natsume slowly rapped his arm around Mikan's waist and inhaled her sweet scent. Mikan at first was surprised but since he was her boyfriend so she snuggled closer to his chest and wrapped her arms around his waist. They both fell asleep and went to their dreamland.

Natsume was the first one to wake up. It was 7am when he woke up and smiled upon seeing the brunette in his arms.

**You're my favorite part of the day  
And every morning I look forward to me seeing your face  
I just need to see it some more  
Baby I'm the kind of guy who can appreciate a girl as  
amazing as you  
So you gotta be my baby girl  
Cause' we'll already be chillin' at the beach  
I'll take you on a cruise, watch sun set while we eat  
You can have anything you want cuz I'll be your best friend  
But most of all baby doll you'll be my love love love **

Slowly Mikan opened her eyes and saw Natsume staring at her while playing with her tresses. She smiled at him and greeted him.

"Good morning Natsume!"

"Morning, little girl" Natsume replied.

Natsume stood up and ushered Mikan to change and he will wait for her outside. Mikan change into her uniform and brushed her hair and went outside. Outside he saw Natsume waiting for her. She smiled at her and they entwined their fingers with each other and walk to class. Since they were to early they rested at the shade of their Sakura tree. They were enjoying the moment with each other.

**You should be pick me  
So tell me can you dig it  
I'm everything you need girl  
So tell me can you dig it  
I'll always be your number one number one fan (dig that)  
And I should be your one and only man  
You should pick me  
So tell me can you dig it  
Think of how good that it could be girl  
So tell me can you dig it  
I'll always be your number one number one fan (dig that)  
And I should be your one and only man  
You should pick me **

Since it was getting late they made their way to their class. People were staring at them either with happiness or with jealousy. Fan girls and fan boys were so disappointed with the news of Mikan and Natsume hooking up. As Mikan and Natsume entered their classroom, fan girls and fan boys crowded at them saying:

NATSUME-SAMA PICK ME INSTEAD OF HER!

I LOVE YOU MORE MIKAN-SAMA THAN HE LOVES YOU!

YOU BELONG TO ME NATSUME-SAMA!

BE MY BOYFRIEND INSTEAD OF HIM NATSUME SAMA!

And more . . . . . (sigh)

"Would you people shut up!" said Mikan and Natsume at the same time.

Mikan smiled at Natsume while Natsume gave Mikan a small smile.

"Can't you see that I pick her and I love her!" said Natsume angrily.

The class was shocked with Natsume's sudden outburst and his public confession of love for Mikan.

"Yeah Natsume is right. I pick him and I love him so stop it already!" Mikan said to the fan boys and fan girls.

-SILENCE-

**You should pick the guy that makes you happy  
Pick the flyest of 'em  
Pick the one that's got swagger  
Pick the one that makes you laugh  
The one that always gots your back and  
Who would rather die  
Than make you sad**

The group then slowly cut the silence by clapping for the new couple. Everybody then clapped for the two even the fan boys and girls because they realized that they were meant to be with each other and they are happy with each other. Mikan smiled at them and thanked them while Natsume nodded at them.

Time passes by and it was already dismissal. Mikan and Natsume were resting at their Sakura tree. Natsume's head was on Mikan's lap while she combs his hair with her hand. They were comfortable with the silence they have and happy to be with each other.

"Natsume do you really pick me to be you one and only girl?" asked Mikan.

Natsume smiled and looked at her and replied "Of course Mikan I pick you to be my one and only girl because I love you so do you pick me as your one and only guy and lover?"

**That's why you should pick me  
So tell me can you dig it  
I'm everything you need girl  
So tell me can you dig it  
I'll always be your number one number one fan (dig that)  
And I should be your one and only man  
You should pick me  
So tell me can you dig it  
Think of how that it could be girl  
So tell me can you dig it  
I'll always be your number one number one fan (dig that)  
And i should be your one and only man  
You should pick me**

**You should pick me  
(the real crystal Crew)**

**Woah oh yeah  
(Woah oh oh yeah)  
Eh Eh  
Woah oh oh yeah**

"Of course I pick you as my one and only man and lover" said Mikan

Upon hearing these words they engaged in a sweet and passionate kiss to seal their vow that he or she will be her one and only man/woman and lover.

**The End . . . .**

Please Read and Review people :)


End file.
